


9ral Fixati9n

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets a blow job. a very very short little thing i wrote for Blacl-Quadrant on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	9ral Fixati9n

He traced his fingers down Karkat’s bulge, tormenting his little dancestor. Karkat made a strangled sound, gripping the sheets tighter. The sound of ripping midly amused the older Vantas.

“JUST FUCKING DO IT YOU PIECE OF SLIMY SCUM”

Kankri just laughed quietly to himself. They had barely started and his dancestor was already so needy. He licked his lips before slowing starting to suck on Karkat’s bulge. It did not take him long before he was deep throating him. Karkat threaded his fingers though Kankri’s hair, his claws digging into his scalp. He let out a small squeak as Kankri went to work on him.

“FUCK IM GOING TO—I NEED A BUCKET”

Kankri out right ignored the request, sucking harder, pushing Karkat over the edge. He swallowed what he could down, wiping the rest off his face. Karkat was a panting blushing mess. He was horrified at what Kankri had just done but it was also the kinkiest thing he had ever seen. Kankri didn’t plan on giving him much of a break.

“N9w it is my turn. 9n y9ur knees.”


End file.
